


I'll stay

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Ian, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sadness, Stress, Supportive Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: Ian and Mickey want to go away together but when all of Ian's plans come crashing down, he doesn't handle it well...





	

Prologue:

Ian Gallagher was good at handling stress. For the most part. He could deal with a lot at once, and was very good and solving problems. However sometimes, the stress would get too much for him and he would go into episodes where he couldn’t eat or sleep and felt no motivation to do anything at all.  Mickey knew that Ian wasn’t good with too much stress. That’s why he always helped whenever he could but sometimes, he doesn’t always catch it. Sometime he just doesn’t know that Ian is too stressed out until it’s a little too late, and he always blames himself.

 

tuesday// 8:00pm

 

“Hey Ian?” A voice called from the kitchen stirring Ian from his daydream

“Yeah, what’s up?” He called back to his husband who was currently cooking dinner. Mickeys head peeked around the corner into the living room where Ian was.

“You want to go on vacation?” Ian jumped up from the couch.

“Yes!” He responds looking excited. He walks over to the kitchen and wraps his arms around Mickeys waist from behind.

“Wow, you're eager. I just thought that we’ve been working hard these past few months and haven’t been outside of chicago in like forever.” Mickey says flipping the quesadillas. 

“Yes, I would love too. We can leave this weekend, I’ll plan everything. Just tell me where you want to go and i'll book it all right now.” Ian was talking fast.

“Whoa whoa whoa, take a chill pill red! What’s the rush?” Mickey laughs at Ian’s excitement.

“I don’t know I just really really reallllllly wanna leave here for a bit, so where do you wanna go?” Ian was practically jumping up and down. Mickey keeps laughing.

“Alright tell you what, you can surprise me.” Mickey says “But hey! Promise me this isn’t you getting a little… Manic maybe?” Mickey was careful and his voice got quiet in the end, he turned at looked Ian. Eyes wide.

“Yes, I promise, i’m just excited.” Ian assures.

“Okay fine but before you whizz off to neverland, eat first.” Mickey says shoving a plate into Ian’s hands. Ian snickered a bit. “What’s so funny?” He asks. 

“Nothing. You.” Ian smiles.

“Seriously what?!” Mickey seemed to be getting frustrated.

“Just thinking back to when we were 15, when you ran into the Kash and Grab chasing me because of Mandy. Back then I never in a million years would’ve pictured that one day we’d be married, and you would be standing here in front of me looking worried as hell about me being manic and then making sure that I ate before I went to go plan a vacation for the two of us.” Ian smiled cockily. Mickey tried to hide his smile but failed miserably.

“Yeah shut up asshole…” He turns and makes himself a plate. Ian smiles then takes his plate up stairs and pulls out his laptop. He books a flight and a hotel and deals with everything in maybe an hour. They were going to Hawaii. Ian smiled and stared at his suitcase in the closet. Mickey comes up 20 minutes later claiming his movie was over.

“It’s all booked!” Ian cheers shutting the laptop.

“Awesome! Where we going?” Mickey plops in the bed smiling.

“Hawaii.” Ian smiles wide.

“Wait, we’re going so far from chicago that we have to take a plane? Sounds like heaven…” He falls back and puts his  hands behind his head. 

“Yeah and it’s all our’s for the weekend.” Ian lays down next to him.

“We pack tomorrow?” Mickey turns his head to Ian.

“Yup, then leave for the airport thursday.” Ian confirms.

“Sweet. In the meantime, I’m gonna crash. I’m exhausted.” He yawns and stretches his arms back before wrapping them tightly around Ian. Ian curled up in Mickey’s embrace and fell asleep with Mickey kissing the crown of his head.

 

//Next day//

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!  _ -Backtrack-  __ Ian thought to himself. He woke up to Mickey's light snoring and stifled a giggle. He heard a ping coming from his computer, and opened it up to see an email from the airport. It said that they couldn’t take the 5:00pm thursday flight due to overcrowding like it's some sort of prison or something.  _ No problem… _ Ian thought to himself.  _ They’d just catch the next plane.  _ That’s when he read the rest of the email, there was no more open flights to Hawaii at all that weekend.  _ FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!  _ He couldn’t believe it, no.  _ What the fuck am I gonna do now?!  _ Ian runs a hand through his untamed hair. At that moment Mickey woke. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Ian from the back, then kissed his bare shoulder. 

“Morning handsome.” He sings and nuzzles his face in Ian’s back.

“What? Oh yeah good morning.” Ian shuts his computer

“You okay babe?” MIckey looks concerned.

“Yeah fine.” Ian tries to act nonchalant.

“You sure cause you seem a bit-” He was cut off,

“Yes baby I promise.” Ian says softly kissing Mickey. Mickey didn’t look 100% convinced but smiled anyways.

“Well okay… I am sooo excited for vaca man, i’ll go make breakfast.” Mickey smiles and gets out of bed.

“Fuck… what am I gonna do?” Ian shakes his head in disbelief. He suddenly hears another ping coming from the laptop. He opens it up and see’s it’s from the hotel. It says that they couldn’t give them the honeymoon suite.  _ WHAT THE FUCK?  _ It seemed as if chicago really didn’t want them to leave. He couldn’t tell Mickey,  _ Mick was too happy to leave here for me to say nevermind! Alright deep breathes Ian, just book another hotel and maybe you could switch plane tickets with someone…  _ Ian goes to check out the other hotels, but it was too short notice and they were all booked fully. And no one seems to be auctioning off the right plane tickets online.  _ Why the fuck is Hawaii so busy??  _ Ian searched up major events there. Turns out there was some convention that everyone wanted to go to and it was this weekend only…  _ What am I going to do?!?  _ Ian started panicking a little.  _ Crap Crap.  _ He started to feel sick… He laid down but that only helped a little. 

“Hey Ian, wanna help me figure this thing out-” Mickey stopped short at the sight of his husband lying flat on their bed, eyes closed, taking short breaths.    
Holy shit! Ian baby what’s wrong.?” Mickey got down on his knees next to the bed and grabbed Ian’s hand. Looking at him intensely. 

“Nothing just… go away for a minute I need to think.” Ian says softly.

“Oh hell no, I’m not leaving you alone. What’s going on babe, tell me!” Mick says.

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine.. Fine just-” Ian starts talking groggily but Mickey stops him.

“Ian Gallagher,” Mickey starts sternly, “Look at me. Let me see your beautiful eyes.” He softens his voice. Ian opens his eyes and stares at Mickey but doesn’t speak. “Okay that’s better.”

“Listen Mick, just give me today to figure this out please?” Ian begs. How could Mickey say no to that face?

“Okay fine. But you have until tonight and then you have to let me help.” Mickey was serious.

“Alright I promise.” Mickey left the room. Ian spent that entire day in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom. Mickey checked on him every once in awhile. He brought Ian coffee, and food. Ian didn’t eat any of it, which only caused Mickey more concern. Ian searched the web for hours and hours on end until his eyes were sore, then continued searching. He found nothing in the end. The less he found the more angry he got, but he was also terrified of letting mickey down. At around 8:00pm Ian’s eyes felt like they were going to implode, his fingers felt like they were going to fall off, and his chest was filled with so much sorrow and guilt he didn’t know what to do with.  _ Sleeping won’t help forever. The only permanent solution is death… No, I can’t think like that.  _ But he couldn’t help it. He was so angry, and upset, and stressed. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He burst into tears. Apparently it was loud sobbing because next thing Ian knows, Mickey is running in and hugging him the tightest he could.

“Hey, hey hey, it’s okay, it’s alright. What’s going on baby?” Mickey asks in a soft voice. Ian just clings onto him tightly and cries harder. 

“I-i’m s-soo sorry M-mickey!” Ian tries to get out, but it all becomes a bit jumbled.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not upset, just tell me what’s going on baby.” Mickey coaxes. Ian turns around and grabs his laptop never fully leaving Mickey’s embrace. He opens up his emails and hands it to Mickey to read the top two. Mickey sits next to Ian on the bed and grabs the laptop with one hand, while using the other to rub comforting circles in Ian’s back. Ian drops his head on Mickey's shoulder. Mickey reads both emails.

“Baby, you're upset because the plans flunked out?” Mickey asks still using his soft voice.

“You were so excited and I didn’t want to disappoint you, but it seems like there is no other way to get out there this weekend.” Ian cries. Mickey’s face falls.

“Baby, nothing you do could ever disappoint me. This isn’t your fault! Besides, we can just go somewhere else, no biggie.” 

“You mean that?”

“Which part?”

“That I could never disappoint you?”

“Of course. This was out of your control, but even if it was you who messed up, I could never ever be mad, or disappointed or anything else. Because I love you. And even if I seem mad at the moment, I could never stay mad. I’ll always love an unhealthy amount.” Mickey laughed softly. Ian just hugged Mickey harder, and buried his face in Mickey’s neck. “Alright, how about you tell me where you want to go, I’ll deal with all the booking stuff, and you can just enjoy your time.”

“I don’t want to just dump all the work on you!” Ian pouts.

“Alright, but you aren’t dealing with it all by yourself either. We can sit here and do it all together, Okay?” Ian nods and smiles.

“Alright good, but first. You're getting your lazy, sexy ass out of bed and eating dinner.” Mickey says sternly but still laughs. Ian laughs too and follows Mick to the kitchen. That night Mickey and Ian both make plans for the trip and then pack. After that was all said and done, They curled up in bed, exhausted after the days events. Tonight, Ian was the little spoon. And neither of them complained at all of the thought of Mickey’s arms around Ian.


End file.
